The Sealing of Akashiya Moka
by ficlord
Summary: The situation surrounding how Moka came to be bound by the Rosario. There's a little silliness in this story, but it's not all about the laughs. Oneshot.


(I don't own _Rosario to Vampire. _This one is based on the last couple of episodes in the second season of the anime. I've read the manga - and tend to prefer it - but I've also seen the anime, and it tends to influence my fan-fiction.)

* * *

_The Sealing of Akashiya Moka_

_

* * *

_As Moka's father strode through the halls of his castle, he spotted his silver-haired daughter leaning in her casual yet deadly way against the wall, brooding as she gazed out one of the castle windows. Like any father, he could not stand to see his daughter unhappy, so he asked her, "What is wrong, my dear Moka?"

She turned to him and replied, "Nobody at school likes me." Though her red eyes were sad, her voice was strong and deep; she was not _whining _about this fact, merely unhappy about it.

Moka's father was surprised to hear this. "What? What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, a talented student and martial artist, and you have a strong, sincere personality. Why shouldn't anyone like you?"

Moka shrugged. "I don't understand it, either."

"Did you try any of my advice for making friends?"

"I did. Just like you said -"

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

"**I smiled when I met people -"**

As Moka strode into the classroom, the gossip of the girls, the banter of the boys, and the scolding of the teacher were all silenced as their eyes fixed upon her.

"Everyone," the teacher said, "This is the new student. Please introduce yourself."

She said, "I am Akashiya Moka." And then she smiled at them in the manner she was accustomed to smiling.

The whole class shuddered as chills rattled down their spines.

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

"**I found people who were doing things I enjoy doing and joined in -"**

In a remote corner of the playground, Moka saw a group of boys play-fighting. When she approached, the boys stopped kicking and turned to face her. For a moment, all that could be heard was the wind.

A tumbleweed bounded between Moka and the boys.

"I see you like fighting," Moka said. "Mind if I show you how it's done?"

One of the boys blinked in surprise. He was over-confident enough to say, "_What_ did you say?" His wiser friend tugged at his sleeve anxiously.

Moka cracked her knuckles and joined in the sparring. She went easy on them; they were able to attend school again after only a few weeks in the hospital.

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

"**I showed concern for other people's welfare -"**

Meeting one of her classmates in the hall, Moka asked, "How's your health?"

The girl began to sob and ran for the teacher.

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

"Hmm." Father toyed with a strand of his silver hair, puzzled. He himself had never lived among humans. "I'm not sure what to recommend."

"I want you to make me less vampiric."

"_What?_" How could a vampire become less of a vampire? For that matter, why would one _want _to be less of a vampire? Didn't everyone else in the world wish they were vampires?

"Make me less pale and more pink. Change my eyes from red into a color more normal for human beings. And make me less… I dunno… intimidating. I think my mere presence frightens them."

"I suppose the might of a vampire is too much for mortal children," her father said. "I am sorry I had not foreseen this complication earlier. I shall have to think of a solution."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

After a few days of arduous pacing, Moka's father once again met with his daughter to discuss her problem. "I have considered what you have told me and after much consideration, I have decided I shall seal your power with a Rosario. While your power is sealed you will take on a new form, an image that will be more pleasing and less intimidating to the pathetic mortals who populate the modern public school system."

"I see," Moka said. "Then please, seal my powers, father."

Father sighed and stepped forward. He chanted the spell and bound the Rosario around Moka's neck. A special effects flash of light occurred, and silver-haired Moka transformed into a new Moka.

Moka looked down at her palms. "My hands… they have color!"

Moka's father pulled from his cloak a hand-mirror and gave it to his daughter, which Moka took to gaze upon her new self.

"Oh my!" she said, fussing with her hair. "My hair's pink, too!"

"Should I have left your hair as it was?"

"Um, no - it's fine," she said, blushing and directing her eyes to a random corner of the room.

Moka's father lifted an eyebrow at the response. This mannerism was too unlike his daughter.

Moka returned her gaze to the mirror. "My eyes are green."

"Green is a normal color for human eyes, isn't it?"

"Um… yes." But not in Japan. "By the way, I don't feel all that different. Are my vampire powers really sealed?"

"Yes," her father said. "Your strength and supernatural abilities are far reduced. You are in a weakened state, and should avoid entering battle if at all possible. However, you should seem less threatening to humans, now. Your vampiric aura, bound by the Rosario, will no longer inspire fear. Also, the Rosario has bound into your personality certain magical compulsions that will make you come across as vulnerable and ditzy, traits I hear are common among human women."

Moka clapped. "Yay!"

Moka's father cringed and covered his eyes with a pained gesture upon seeing the person he had made his daughter become. "At least I have left you with your true intelligence intact, so that your grades will not falter."

"So will I be going back to school now?"

"Yes," he said. "You have been transferred to a new school. It would be suspicious if you were to suddenly appear among your old classmates with such a changed appearance and personality."

"I see…."

"This is a new chance for you to make friends," Moka's father said. "I wish you the best of luck. And remember all my old advice; it _should_ work now."

* * *

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

Moka smacked her head into the classroom door, and the entire room started laughing. Astounded at this response, Moka rubbed her sore forehead and started laughing, too.

"Um… hello! I'm Akashiya Moka." She bowed. "Pleased to meet you!"

"You may now take your seat," the teacher said, unimpressed with the new addition to his class.

As Moka sat down, she heard the other students snigger at her. "What a ditz!" "What's with the pink hair?" "Our class doesn't need _another _idiot."

Moka sighed and curled into her chair.


End file.
